


Sugar Rush

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Diabetes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Joelay fluff with diabetic Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rush

 

With a healthy diet and some exercise Ray could keep his diabetes under control about 99% of the time. He’s a skinny kid anyway, always has and always will be, he knew since he was little that he had a chance of developing the disease since his mom and dad both had it. He didn’t think he’d actually get it though until it was too late. He discovered an uncomfortable feeling every time he ate too many sweets, but just attributed it to a stomach ache. Just a harmless stomach ache. When his mom badgered him to go to the doctor he never expected the news he got. (Actually, he did expect it, but he was hoping that he’d be wrong).

It wasn’t a life shattering disease, he could still play video games and do his work and travel if he wanted to. It wasn’t like he had cancer. But it still caused him many headaches when he reviewed his suggested meal list that he got from his doctor. Too many carbohydrates and sugar would spike his diabetes, other than that he could eat whatever he wanted, granted it was healthy. He also had to eat frequently so he didn’t go into diabetic shock, but what was the real icing on the cake was this finger pricking  _prick_  of a machine. He turned it around his hand, dreading it. (He later found out it doesn’t hurt a lot, and that he was a big boy and that he could take it.)

Little did Ray know was that this would cause more headaches later in life.

A few years have passed, Ray was now working at Achievement Hunter for a while, always having crackers within reach and a secret stash of orange juice in the fridge, just in case something happens.  Geoff, Burnie and Gus knew about his condition, being as they had to do the RT medical insurance forms, (Geoff knew in case Ray ended up fainting during a let’s play or some shit just in case) but other than them, no one knew a thing. This was the plan, until Joel came into Ray’s life. They had been dating for a while, and Ray was going to break the news to him, hoping he’d take it alright. It happened during dinner, when a little bit of an awkward conversation arose.

“Split the lava cake with me Ray, don’t be a little bitch, you know you want some.”

“No Joel, I don’t like sweet things.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“No seriously fuck sweet things.”

“Come on Ray Yolo.”

“No seriously Joel drop it.”

“Lava cake, Lava cake,” Joel began to chant, the people aorund them started to give them a few side glances.

“Joel stop it, How old are you again because you’re acting like you’re five.”

“Your face is five.” Ray pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Joel,” Ray began, his voice void of any playfulness, Joel offered a  _hmm_  to let Ray know he was listening, “I’m diabetic.” Ray sucked in a big breath of air, studying Joel’s face. Joel put his menu down.

“Why the fuck didn’t you say anything? Now I feel like a jerk man.”

“Sorry, I was just afraid of how you’d react.”

“What did you expect? ‘Ray I can’t believe this, obviously Diabetic is code for working secretly with the Russian opposition we’re assassinating Obama put on your big boy pants because here comes the whirlwind of Russians’ I mean seriously, Ray, I’m an adult,” Ray laughed when he said that, “No really I am,” He grabbed Ray’s hand from across the table as the waiter brought them their check, “You could have cancer or something and I’d still be here, holding your hand through it.” Ray  _awww’d_  as Joel put down some cash for their meal and a little bit more for the tip. Then came the ride home.  

“So I guess I can’t be too sweet to you, you might go into shock,” Here come the jokes. Ray tried to ignored him but Joel kept going,

“Is that your insulin pump or are you just happy to see me?” followed by “Do you think my sweet, sweet kisses would send you into a diabetic coma?” Ray started to laugh as Joel kept going, eventually reaching home and both of them crashing on the couch.

Joel sat down with his tie half off, and Ray snuggled up to his chest, breathing in Joel’s cologne, Ray then put his legs up on Joel’s lap, and they just stayed there for a while.

“Ray?” Ray offered a  _hmm_  in response, “Don’t ever feel afraid to tell me things or ask for help, I’m here for you buddy.” Joel planted a soft kiss on the top of Ray’s head, and Ray knew that everything was going to be all right.


End file.
